<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if it brings me to my knees, it's a bad religion. by teenswithguns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490101">if it brings me to my knees, it's a bad religion.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenswithguns/pseuds/teenswithguns'>teenswithguns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Boy Ashton, Bottom Luke, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Fluff, Gay Sex, Highschool AU, M/M, Smut, Sugar Baby Luke, Sugar Baby Luke Hemmings, Sugar Daddy Ashton Irwin, Top Ashton Irwin, bottom!Luke, soft boy luke, top!ashton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenswithguns/pseuds/teenswithguns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton seems to be the definition of angsty teenage bad boy, and luke is shy, feminine and falls completely head over heels for him.<br/>title is lyrics from bad religion by frank ocean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if it brings me to my knees, it's a bad religion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>luke was in a hurry. his arms were full of books and papers, and he had approximately 1 and a half minutes to make it across the building for his next period. so, he ran. the hallways were crowded, but he managed to weave in and out of people easily, until michael. well, he didn’t know it was michael, until he ran directly into the other boy’s chest, papers and books flying from his arms. the hallway was clearing, his things had scattered everywhere, and he had landed flat on his ass. luke winced a bit in pain, but looked up to see the boy infront of him, staring stone faced back down at him.</p><p>ashton irwin, the toughest, scariest boy- no, person overall, to attend their highschool. ashton seemed to be nothing short of the angsty teenage bad boy stereotype, complete with flannels, leather jacket, and probably some secret piercing or tattoo. luke on the other hand, wore women’s skinny jeans and pastel colored sweaters; and so, luke began apologizing. “f-fuck- i… i’m sorry ashton, i’m so sorry, i’m late, i was in a hurry.” he spoke quickly, while attempting to gather all his papers and books, surprised when ashton leant down and began helping. luke flinched a bit, as if ashton could hurt him at any moment, but asthon only began handing him the papers. “might be out of order, sorry.” the rougher boy spoke, and luke bit his lip. “s’okay.” he mumbled back. “again, i’m really really reeeeeeaaaally sorry.” he said.</p><p>ash only smiled, shaking his head. “it’s okay, really. uh.. what’d you say your name was?” he asked, tilting his head. “luke.” the other boy spoke, and once he collected all his stuff, ashton stood, holding a hand out to luke to help him up. luke felt his heart flutter as he took ashton’s hand and was pulled up. “let me make it up to you, please.” luke begged, and ash shook his head. “where ya headed?” </p><p>ashton walked luke to class, and luke couldn’t understand what was happening, he was not used to this kind of treatment. once at the door of the class, luke thanked the older boy and headed into his class. he couldn’t keep his mind off the dark haired boy, and admittedly, the image of the hand that offered to help him up travelling other places was getting to him. he was pulled from his trance as the bell rang, and he collected his things, heading out the door. to his surprise, he was met with michael, who had a slight smile on his face. “luke, i thought of something you could do to repay me.” the dark haired boy said, and luke couldn’t help but smile. “yes?” he hummed, walking towards his locker, ashton hurrying to catch up. “let me take you out. tonight. 5pm.” people were staring at the odd pair, and luke swore he felt real life butterflies in his stomach. “y-yeah. yes, okay.” he said, stopping at his locker, turning to look at ashton, who had a big smile on his face. “5 tonight then. here.” ashton shoved a scrap of paper with his number on it into luke’s hand, and nodded before speaking again. “i’ll send my address. dress nice, yeah?” he smiled before heading off to class, and luke just stood and watched, heart beating out of his chest. he was going out! on a date! with ashton fucking irwin! </p><p>the rest of the day went by all too slowly for luke, and as soon as his last class ended, he was rushing to his car to hurry home. once he arrived at home, he headed inside. “hi mom! i’m home! i have plans with ummmm… a friend at 5! love you!” he announced as he headed up the stairs and into his room. he threw his bag onto the floor, lighting a candle and putting on some music. it was outfit planning time. luke walked up to his closet, looking through his clothes. he wasn’t sure what the hell he was going to wear. he pulled out a pair of nice black skinny jeans, no rips. he knew that was presentable. he laid those out on his bed, and then went back for a top. he had so many options, but one caught his eye. a pastel pink slightly cropped sweater. it would be surprising for ashton, probably, but luke knew it would catch the older boys eye, so he removed his oversized sweater and threw it on, before the jeans were pulled up his legs as well. he looked in the mirror, smiling to himself. he hoped this was nice enough, he really wanted to look good for ash. he put on his favorite necklace, a silver necklace with his name on it, and fluffed his hair in the mirror. he nodded with a little smile, happy with his look, before spraying his favorite fruity perfume all over his chest. he checked the clock, eyes going wide at how long that had taken him. he quickly found the scrap of paper and texted.</p><p>LUKE: hi ash! i’ll send my address! this is luke :D</p><p>luke went on to send his address, and checked the clock again, and sighed when he saw it read 4:35. he was nervous, and he didn’t want to wait for ashton. suddenly, his phone buzzed.</p><p>ASHTON: hello lukey :) heading out now, may be there a bit early. oops.</p><p>luke only sent a smiley face in response, biting his lip. he checked himself out in the mirror again, heart pounding. he was beyond excited. he adjusted his sweater and his hair one last time before hearing a knock on the door. “i got it!” he called out to his mother, grabbing his wallet and shoving it in his pocket before running down the stairs, composing himself before slowly opening the front door. he felt his own jaw go slack as he looked at the sight infront of him. ashton stood, in a black button up shirt, skinny jeans and leather jacket and god damn- he looked incredible. the dark haired boy’s eyes wandered luke’s body, and his eyes momentarily caught on the visible part of luke’s stomach, and then, the belly button piercing luke had. ashton’s breath caught in his throat as he looked back up at luke, moving his hand from behind him to hold out a bouquet of roses. “i- uh… got you these.” he coughed, and luke smiled widely. “oh wow. thank you!” he took them from ash, stepping forward to give the other boy to kiss him on the cheek, before finally stepping from the house and closing the door behind him. that was ashton’s cue to lead luke back to the car, opening the passenger side for him, which luke thanked him for and got in. </p><p>after a a short drive in nervous silence, they arrived at a restaurant. luke’s eyes widened, looking over at ashton. “ash- this… this place is really expensive! i- i don’t have that much money, i- i’m sorry.” he rambled, feeling bad. ashton chuckled, shaking his head. “baby, it’s okay. i know someone.” he winked, and got out of the car before walking to luke’s side and helping him out. luke could feel his heart racing, he had never been somewhere this nice before, and he was shocked at ashton’s choice. he reached out and grabbed ashton’s hand, earning a smile from the other boy as he lead luke into the restaurant. they were seated fairly quickly, in a nice secluded table near the back. “ash, this place is… really nice. so pretty.” luke spoke, looking around as he sat down. ashton hummed. “only the best for you, love. the prettiest place for the prettiest boy.” at those words, luke could feel his cheeks heating up, sure that the boy across from him could see the pink on his face. just then, a waiter appeared, asking for drink orders, and luke’s eyes went wide as ashton ordered pink champagne. as soon as the waiter walked away, luke whispered to ashton. “m’only seventeen ash!” and ashton chuckled. “i told you, i know someone. s’okay.” </p><p>the meal went great. ashton had a steak, and luke had some kind of fancy pasta. they talked about everything- from their childhoods, to their favorite animals and places. they really really clicked. they both decided they didn’t want dessert, and both agreed they should head out. luke was tipsy from the wine, and so giggly, that ashton wanted to take him from the quiet restaurant to enjoy tipsy luke without having to worry about being quiet. so, ash paid the bill, handing the waiter his card, and once it was returned he stood, holding his hand out to luke to take. luke took it with a smile, following ash out, and to the car. they stood outside the car, luke’s back pressed to the door, ashton stood infront of him. “ashyyyy.” he whined, and ashton looked at him with a fond smile. “yes, baby?” he hummed, and luke smiled at the pet name. “you’re sooooo handsome. i didn’t think you’d ever ask me out! you seem so scaaaary.” he giggled, and ashton furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the boy. “do i?” </p><p>luke nodded a bit, scrunching his nose. “so tough n scary.” he hummed, rubbing on ashton’s arm. “make me feel like you could protect me.” he spoke, looking up at ashton. “ and be really rough with me.” he spoke without thinking, the alcohol taking over a bit. ashton’s jaw went slack as luke spoke, his breath hitching in his throat. “yeah, baby? i think you’re a little drunk.” he chuckled, and luke giggled. “no ashy, well yes, i kinda am, but i thought that sober. thought about it during class today, before you even asked me out.” he let his hands wander to ashton’s waist, sliding under his leather jacket. </p><p>ashton reached up to place a hand on luke’s cheek, running his thumb over the boy’s bottom lip before leaning in and pressing his lips to the younger boys. they kissed a bit roughly, before ashton pulled back. “how about i take you back to mine? you can stay, we can watch a movie.” ashton offered, and luke nodded quickly. ashton helped luke into the car, and luke quickly texted his mom letting her know he wouldn’t be home.</p><p>“so, baby, i have an idea, you can say no.” ashton said, and luke looked over as the older boy drove. “tell me!” he said excitedly, and ashton nodded. “i want you, but…” he started with and luke tilted his head, confused. “okay, i want you, no buts.” he chuckled, and luke nodded at that. “but i also want to spend money on you and spoil you. i’m set up to go to a high up business position in my dad’s company the minute i leave high school. until then, i run a few smaller businesses on my own in my spare time. i have money luke, and i want to spend it on you.” </p><p>luke could feel his heart beating faster as ashton spoke, completely caught off guard. in his head, ashton was just a punk teenage kid, the school bad boy. not a... sugar daddy? he was surprised. “okay- i… ash.” he whined, not sure what to say. “if- if that’s what you want, i could uh, i could get used to the nice dinners.” he laughed a bit, looking at the other boy, who relaxed once he heard luke’s answer. ashton nodded, smiling wide. “okay, wow. that’s great, lukey. i can’t wait to spoil you.” they pulled up to ashton’s house, and luke’s jaw dropped. he was in for more than he expected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hello! hope you enjoyed reading! i plan on updating soon, just posting the first chapter! any comments, concerns or ideas? feel free to dm me on twitter! @sunflowurvol5</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>